Reason To Believe
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Nefertari Vivi percaya bahwa Portgaz D. Ace akan menjemputnya dan membawanya pergi. Menjelajahi dunia dan lautan. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai seorang kekasih Bajak Laut pemilik Buah Mera Mera. Tidak terpisahkan. One-shot. Canon. Ace-Vivi. #82


Di gurun pasir yang sangat panas bila di pandang sebelah mata. Matahari di tengah-tengah langit berwarna biru menyingkirkan awan-awan yang berseliweran di sana. Burung-burung berkicau berbisik karena panasnya udara.

Angin-angin sejuk menerjang kulit gadis rupawan, seorang puteri di negeri antah berantah, Alabasta. Pakaiannya tidak selalu formal, selalu biasa dan sederhana. Bersama Bebek kesayangannya, Carrue.

Dia berdiri sendirian di sini. Rambut biru yang panjang seperti biru laut berkibar ke sana kemari. Gadis itu mengangkat tangan, menyibak rambutnya ke belakang daun telinganya. Menghela napas dan menekan dadanya yang bergemuruh kencang. Hatinya merindukan seseorang yang belum pulang, yang belum kembali ke sisinya. Pria yang dulunya pernah merebut hatinya.

Detak jantung seperti mobil bergerak cepat. Lidahnya kelu. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dirinya berharap bahwa calon suaminya itu pulang kembali ke sisinya. Dia tidak sanggup lagi berada di sini. Dia ingin berada di sana, menemaninya mengembara, sendirian.

Tubuhnya gemetar, takut pada apa yang terjadi. Pandangannya menghadap laut yang tak berujung. Diraih ujung laut yang tidak tahu di mana batasnya dengan tangannya, menutup mata dan mengembuskan udara panas bercampur angin laut.

"Jika kamu pulang, aku pastikan aku akan terus bersamamu..." Kedua matanya terbuka. Gadis berambut biru panjang tersenyum lebar. Senyumannya sangat manis. Carrue jadi terpesona pada wajah puteri Arabasta ini. Anak dari pasangan Nefertari Cobra dan Nefertari Titi.

Direkatkan kedua tangan dan saling bertautan di depan dadanya. Gadis ini yakin sekali kalau pria itu bakalan pulang. Memeluknya. Menciumnya. Dan bersamanya sampai akhir. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, gadis yang dulu pernah dijuluki Miss Wednesday tetap bersamanya, mengembara demi tujuan tertentu.

"... Aku merindukanmu... Ace."

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**Reason To Believe**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **ONE PIECE © EICHIIRO ODA

**WARNING: **OOC, miss typo, canon, plot berbelit-belit, alur bisa dirubah sewaktu-waktu di saat penulis lagi gundah gulana. Deskripsi seadanya.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

Lautan luas tidak terhingga. Di sana berbagai kapal bajak laut melintasi lautan tersebut. Angin laut beserta burung-burung camar mengintari kepergiaan sang pria berambut hitam memakai topi kesayangan.

Pemilik buah Mera Mera benar-benar mengintari semuanya, mengintari lautan tanpa kenal yang namanya lelah. Pria ini kuat karena kekuatan api begitu pula Tinju Api yang dimilikinya. Apa pun yang dilakukan, pria memiliki harga 550.000 Berry memang sangat ditakuti oleh para bajak laut karena dia selalu dilindungi oleh Bajal Laut White Beard.

Senyumnya mengembang. Bagaimana tidak, Ace yang merupakan namanya akan pulang ke tanah di mana kekasihnya tinggal. Yang akan menjadi isterinya kelak. Ace berniat membawa kekasihnya menjelajahi dunia. Mengembara dan mendapatkan harta karun One Piece.

Dulu, kekasihnya tidak ingin mengikutinya karena dia membutuhkan pembenahan terhadap kerajaannya, tetapi sekarang keputusannya sudah bulat. Kekasihnya yang adalah Nefertari Vivi setuju ikut bersamanya bagaimanapun caranya.

Pinggiran pulau mulai terlihat. Pelabuhan milik kerajaan Alabasta terlihat oleh mata telanjang. Ace lega, sebentar lagi dirinya akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Perahu atau dibilang _Space Boat_ menepi di sisi pelabuhan.

Di sana sudah ada Kohza sebagai pemandu. Kohza adalah teman kecil puteri kerajaan Alabasta, Nefertari Vivi. Kohza yang paling membenci Bajak Laut pasrah diri membiarkan Portgaz D. Ace masuk ke halaman keluarga kerajaan Nefertari.

"Sepertinya kau berniat mengajak puteri Vivi ikut denganmu?" tanya Kohza bersikap biasa saja. Tidak terlalu senang, apalagi membenci. "Akan aku temani kau sampai di gerbang. Selanjutnya tinggal para tangan kanan Raja Cobra yang menuntunmu ke sana."

"..." Ace tidak menjawab apa pun. Dia hanya berjalan menggandeng sebuah tas besar. Dia tidak memakai pakaian Alabasta yang dulu sering dia pakai semenjak pertarungannya melawan Crocodille dulu.

Sesampainya di sana, Ace berhenti. Tidak melanjutkan perjalanan. Pria pemilik Buah Mera Mera menengok ke belakang. Seperti biasanya, gadis yang dijuluki puteri pemberani berjalan pulang bersama hewan kesayangan Carrue.

"Puteri Vivi?"

Gadis berambut biru panjang terurai ke bawah, mengangkat kepalanya melihat pria yang ditunggunya datang. Menutup mulutnya memakai kedua tangan. "Ah... Ace?"

"Vivi!" Ace berlari memeluk kekasihnya, Vivi pun membalasnya. Kohza mengembuskan napas lega. Akhirnya dia menyingkir membiarkan pasangan insan berbagi kerinduan.

Vivi melepaskan pelukan dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah mata hitam Ace. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini? A-apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tangan Ace terjulur membelai rambut halus Vivi. "Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Ace tersenyum. "Aku ingin membawamu pergi bersamaku. Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja aku siap!" Vivi memeluknya lagi, menyandarkan dagu di bahu kuat Ace. "Aku mau ikut bersamamu!"

"Uhuk!"

Suara batuk mengagetkan dua insan yang tengah berpelukan mesra. Seorang Raja kerajaan Alabasta ini, bersama dua ajudan yang senang hati menemani Raja yang bernama Nefertari Cobra. Mereka adalah Chaka dan Pell.

"A-ayah..."

"Yang Mulia..." Ace membungkuk hormat kepada Nefertari Cobra. Vivi jadi saking malunya berpelukan di depan Ayahandanya tercinta terutama ada dua orang penjaga terbaik ayahnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian berpelukan atau apalah namanya..." Kedua tangan Cobra ditaruh di belakang punggungnya. Mengembuskan napas panjang. "Ayah... mengizinkanmu pergi bersama Bajak Laut asalkan kau tidak menyesal pada keputusanmu, Vivi."

"A-aku tidak menyesal. Sampai kapan pun!" terus terangan Vivi pada pernyataan benar-benar membuat tiga orang... eh... empat orang maksudnya termasuk Ace kaget. Kenapa bisa kaget, karena tidak pernah sekalipun Vivi takut pada sesuatu apa pun. Anak itu tidak pernah sekalipun marah pada orang. "Jadi... apa ayah mengizinkanku pergi bersama Ace?"

"Hhh..." Cobra menghela napas. "Aku kehilangan anakku lagi, Chaka, Pell."

"Ayah..."

"Bukan begitu maksud ayah. Ayah hanya ingin kau tidak menyesal pada keputusan ini. Waktu itu, kau pergi menjadi kru Bajak Laut Baruque Works saat Crocodille mengambil dan menghancurkan pulau ini. Tapi, kau sungguh berani. Berani mengambil resiko jika misalnya tempat ini hancur." Mata cokelat Vivi lebar. "Tapi... ayah mengizinkan dan mengikhlaskan kepergianmu."

"Ayah!" Vivi menerjang Cobra dengan serbuan pelukan. Pelukan peluapan kerinduan kepada ayahnya. "Aku pasti merindukanmu, ayahku."

"Hahaha!" Cobra menepuk punggung anaknya, sayang. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau cepat pergi. Kedatangan Portgaz D. Ace menimbulkan kekacauan di kota pelabuhan sana. Ayah sudah meminta Kohza memindahkan kapal Ace ke pinggiran dekat kerajaan Alabasta. Jadi, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kepergian kalian."

Vivi menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan ayahnya. "Aku tentu akan merindukanmu, ayah." Vivi mengalihkan pandangan ke dua ajudan terbaik ayahnya. "Aku juga merindukan kalian tentunya, Chaka, Pell."

"Kami yakin Anda baik-baik saja di tangan Bajak Laut White Beard, nona Vivi."

Kehormatan terbaik kepada Nefertari Vivi ditunjukkan oleh kedua orang terbaik ini. Tentu Vivi terharu apalagi Ace tersenyum kecil. Saat Vivi menuju ke arah Carrue, Vivi mengelus paruh Carrue.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa membawamu, Carrue. Aku hanya ingin berdua dengan Ace, itu saja. Jadi, tolong rawat ayah baik-baik, ya." Vivi terus mengelus bulu-bulu juga bulu badan Carrue. Kesedihan tidak ingin meninggalkan berada di benak Vivi. Tetapi, ditinggalkan oleh kekasih dicintai membuat Vivi tidak sanggup. Lebih baik ikut bersama Ace daripada menunggunya di sini terus menerus.

"Ayah membawakanmu sebuah perlengkapan di perjalanan nanti. Jika kau butuh apa-apa, ayah menyisikan uang untukmu di mana kau tidak punya uang," ucap Cobra menyerahkan tas besar kepada Vivi. Vivi meraih untuk mengambilnya, namun Ace langsung mendapatkannya. Vivi lega berada bersama Ace. "Jangan biarkan anakku ini berada dalam bahaya."

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Ace menggandeng dua buah tas dan membungkuk hormat. Menoleh ke arah Vivi dan menggamit tangannya. Mereka berpamitan kepada keluarga kerajaan Nefertari. Mereka berdua pergi menuju tempat di mana kapal Ace menepi.

Cobra tadinya bersikap biasa saja, berurai air mata. "Anakku akhirnya menemukan belahan jiwanya! Aku sebagai Raja Alabasta sungguh terharu pada kesungguhan hati Vivi untuk berpetualang lagi! Semoga Ace bisa menjaga dia! Oh, anakku!"

Tangisan kencang dari Cobra mengguncangkan hati Pell. Igaram juga menangis tersedu-sedu di balik pintu gerbang. Pell dan Chaka tersenyum sedih sembari menenangkan Rajanya.

"Hamba yakin, tuan puteri baik-baik saja bersama Portgaz D. Ace."

Pemandangan dua insan yang sudah menghilang di mata. Waktu yang membuat mereka menunggu selama ini, akhirnya bisa terwujudkan dengan berpetualang bersama. Sepertinya Cobra menyadari sebentar lagi kebahagiaan anaknya dan calon menantunya dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Space Boat_ milik pria pemilik buah Mera Mera dinaiki oleh Vivi dan Ace. Vivi yang dulu berpakaian waktu menjabat sebagai Miss Wednesday, Vivi memakainya. Tadi dia berganti pakaian di rumah Kohza, sedangkan Ace menunggu di tepi pantai, tempat di mana kapalnya ditepikan.

Rambut panjangnya dikuncir satu, bajunya senada dengan warna kesukaannya dan warna rambutnya. Sepatu boat putih pendek, celana pendek putih dan kemeja kotak-kotak vertikal berwarna biru langit. Sekali lagi, Vivi mengembara bersama Portgaz D. Ace bukan lagi seorang Miss Wednesday, tetapi sebagai kekasih Ace.

"Benar, kau sudah siap menjalaninya?" tanya Ace mengeluarkan tinju apinya dan membunyikan _Space Boat_-nya. "Jika kau sudah berada di sini, kau tidak bisa kembali."

Vivi menengok ke gedung berukuran istana besar. Air matanya sudah tertumpah. Kerinduannya akan tempat ini sudah terkuras habis. Vivi yakin kedamaian kerajaan ini akan selalu berada di tangan ayahnya, Chaka, Pell dan Igaram.

Vivi merunduk. "Aku yakin pada kedamaian pulau ada di tangan ayahku."

Kedua tangan Ace menepuk bahu Vivi. "Nah, apa kita siap untuk berangkat?"

Vivi mendongak dan menatap Ace. Menengadahkan langit. Meskipun dirinya sudah meninggalkan tempat ini, hatinya untuk pulau tercintanya. Tetapi, sekarang hatinya tertuju pada anggota kru Bajak Laut White Beard. Vivi memeluk Ace.

"Siap untuk berpetualang lagi. Kali ini bersamamu."

Kapal kesayangan Ace dijalankan. Memaju menerjang lautan luas meninggalkan pulau Alabasta. Vivi tidak lagi sedih. Vivi sudah merelakan semuanya demi kekasih tercintanya. Tanpa dia pun, Vivi tidak ada artinya di sana. Kosong sambil menunggu kekasihnya datang.

Sebentar lagi, Vivi bertemu para kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Mungkin. Tetapi, suatu saat nanti.

Ace menggenggam tangan Vivi menuju amukan laut yang ganas. Menuju dunia yang mengerikan beda dengan Grand Line. Tetapi, kali ini adalah Red Line. Tempat persinggahan Bajak Laut sesungguhnya. Vivi tidak sabar lagi menemukan surga dunia bersama kekasih tercintanya.

"Aku datang, One Piece!"

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Buat pair AceVivi? Saya suka sama pasangan ini! Sejak pertemuan di pulan gurun pasir, saya sudah menyukai mereka! Daripada sama Zoro, lebih baik sama Ace walaupun Ace sudah mati. Tapi, di hati saya Ace tidak mati. Dia masih hidup di karya-karya saya ini. Semoga saya bisa memperbanyak pair ini! Aamiin.

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 31 July 2013


End file.
